


Winter's Without You

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ズンチャズンチャズンチャズンチャズンチャチャ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 2 this Merry Merry Christmas!  
> I love writing for my precious baby Mikhail.... He is the real gift. Here's to many, many more Christmases with this precious child!!!!  
> Please let Mikhail be happy.... God....

  The night feels a lot colder without you, Zero. Do you remember how brightly the stars used to glitter? Is it because you left they’ve stopped sparkling in the sky? I bet you’ve killed a lot of stars, up there, right? Right?  
  Now, the skies feel eternally grey. It rains a little lot too much. But in the night, it’s dry. Cold. Empty. All these words I hate saying.  
  “I love Zero~ I love Zero~ I love rolling in the snow and throwing snow at Zero~”  
  White dust sprinkles along my wings. I bet the other monsters will mistake me for a treat! And you would say I’m smelly like rotten meat and-- And--  
  I’m not smelly, am I? Zero?  
  
  “Zero... Zero, what’s all this white powder in the sky?”  
  “Snow.”  
   “Eh? It’s cold! Super cold! I’m not cold, though!”  
  I start to stamper about, shaking off the fluffy snow only to watch it pile up twice as quickly.  
  You never quite smile, and sometimes I think your eyes have no life in them at all. But right now, when you look at me, probably thinking something like ‘ _What an idiot..._ ’ I can see something I don’t think anyone else will.  
  You’re content with this. This loud, brash, empty moment I wont forget. I won’t forget this single moment where you looked at me like I was you’re equal, not a fool or a child.  
  I won’t forget the day I meant something to you.  
  
  “I love Zero~ I love Zero~ But I hate it when she stabs me and calls me stu~pid~”  
  I want to lay in the snow and make angels with Zero. I already know she would deny it, say it’s childish, but I can’t help wanting to play with her. The mornings are so quiet, so quiet. I wonder how much longer I can fly without her song.  
  “My name is Mikhail and I love Zero~ I love meat and dancing and singing~”  
  I point my noise to the sky, carefully balancing a single flake on the tip of my snout. I’ve grown up a lot since you left, Zero, y’know? I’m older, now. I’m careful, now. I don’t repeat myself so much, now. Would you sing with me, now? If we met again?  
  Will we ever meet again?  
  
  “I love smell~ing the flo~wers even the dead ones~ even the rotten ones~”  
  Zero, did the flower hurt you a lot? Sometimes, when I looked into your eye, I felt a pain in my stomach I couldn’t explain. I thought I was eating something rotten, that I just needed to go to the bathroom. But now, I wonder, if that flower really just hurt that much.  
  Flowers smell so nice, just like you, Zero. When I sang for you, you know? I thought you smelled beautiful. I thought, if I defeated the flower, defeated you, the world would bloom beautifully as spring colors do.  
  Nothing will ever be beautiful again, without you. Not the sun rising in the morning, not the rusting robots in the ground, not the drooping flowers hiding beneath the rocks.   
  Not my songs, my dance, nor the ones you gave to me.  
  “The cold snow feels wonderful on my little dragon head~ A little snow man on my little dragon head~”  
  I don’t feel like flying much, anymore. Without you, the clouds don’t feel quite as fun to reach for. I’m such an idiot, right? Zero, would you still stab me if I sing for you?  
  The snow is suffocating me. I can’t bring myself to move, to shovel off the building snow pile overpowering my body. I think, for just a second, that right now I’m closer to you than ever before.  
  But then I hear something, a hum of your voice serenading my ears. It’s quiet, but so beautiful. Zero, it’s so beautiful.  
  “Stay alive, idiot. You need to stay alive.”  
  
  “Zero is the best mother I could ever ask for~ I love Zero and Zero loves...”  
  Zero, who is it you’re living for? Why did you strive so hard to survive? Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to...?  
  Zero, when will I stop crying?  
  
  There are still people, surviving. Still animals, breeding. The world is so empty and yet so full of life.  
  I did this, Zero. I made everyone so happy. Right? That’s right, isn’t it?  
  There are children, singing. Adults, breathing. People are dancing, they’re so truly alive.  
  Soon, the world is going to grow dark, right? Where will these people go, from here? Zero, do you think they’ll keep going?  
  I’m going to keep flying, now. Keep singing. Because you’re watching me. I can’t disappoint you, anymore. So keep an eye on me, okay?  
  
  “My name is Mikhail~ My name is Mikhail~  
  I love Zero~! Yes, I love Zero~  
  She’s watching me fly~ So high in the sky~  
  And she’s gonna smile and sing with me~!  
  Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Sing for me like Mikhail would....


End file.
